


Darling can't you hear me calling

by L4sht0n



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on an ABBA Song, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to ABBA, Songfic, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: Basically Ashton who loves ABBA, and Luke who loves Ashton. But Ashton is too obsessed with ABBA to notice
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 14





	Darling can't you hear me calling

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ABBA Gold yesterday, and I wanted to write an AU where Ashton loves ABBA. Title from S.O.S by ABBA

"It's fucking gay to like ABBA." Ashton didn't even pay attention to who said the words. He literally didn't care, nowadays people were so judgmental. He could listen to whatever the fuck he wanted without people telling him it was just for girls or whatever.

What defined girls music? Lead singers, who were girls? People singing love songs? It not being rock'n roll?

"I also think it's cheerful," Ashton replied, walking away. He walked to the cafeteria joining the table where his friends were seated. He acknowledged them, but his earplugs were still inside his ears. Ashton not planning to take them out anytime soon either. He wanted to listen to ABBA, and he could if wanted to. And he didn't need people being a dick about it. He was used to it. To people shaming his music taste, but he didn't care too much. ABBA was a great band, and everyone was just missing out on the great 70's band.

Maybe it was Ashton who asked for it when he blasted ABBA. Or when he screamed out the lyrics for Lay your love on me. But he shouldn't be shamed for liking the band. If he were to do the same, but only with a "boy's band." If he screamed out the lyrics to AC/DC, no one would care. Sure, maybe some would tell him to shut the hell up, but they wouldn't punch him. Call him gay, tease or whatever.  
Besides one shouldn't be shamed for their taste in music. One's music taste was a big part of defining who one was. To some, music was their entire identity. People found comfort and salvation in music. Teasing them for liking things you didn't like was rude.

It was like teasing the person. It didn't settle right with Ashton, but he didn't care much. Because he wasn't hurt when people told him only girls listen to Madonna or ABBA. Ashton happened to enjoy ABBA quite a bit, and he shouldn't be teased for it. His confidence was high enough not to be brought down by people who hadn't listened to good music. Nowadays people only listened to wannabe rappers who mumbled the lyrics. No disrespect though.  
How could one not like ABBA? Their songs were amazing, and he loved singing along to the catchy lyrics.

As a child, Ashton was introduced to ABBA by his mother, and he'd always loved them ever since. Whenever he listened to ABBA, he got happy and happy childhood memories and a feeling of nostalgia would flow through him.  
It could make him cry, and it had sometimes too. Ashton's life wasn't particularly hard, but he missed a time when life was easier.

Ashton found his phone, started playing "Gimme, Gimme", and added "Hung Up" by Madonna in the queue. The songs had the exact same start – Madonna borrowing the part from ABBA, and it was impossible to hear one of the songs without hearing the other. Ashton spent his lunch doing this and eating when he wasn't enthralled by the songs.   
He didn't know why, but it was something with the Swedish group he just loved.

Of course, Ashton had friends, but they were pretty much fed up by his singing to ABBA song every lunch, without pauses. So they decided not to talk to him and practically ignoring him when he was in his ABBA moods. It wasn't easy to get in contact with the brunet when he was listening to ABBA. His friends weren't "ignoring" him, rather Ashton ignoring them. The curly-haired male was basically caught up in his own little world.

That's why he didn't notice the blond trying to get his attention. If Ashton weren't that infatuated with the band, he'd probably notice Luke standing close to him. Ashton would probably also notice the tall, blue-eyed male had a huge crush on him, but he was so caught up in his music. So he didn't know.   
Both Luke's and Ashton's friends thought it was sad how Luke was pinning after the guy and Ashton barely giving him any attention.

Finally, when Ashton didn't give any sign for noticing Luke, Luke decided he had to act. He took one of Ashton's earplugs and took it out of his ear. Usually, when someone disturbed Ashton when he listened to ABBA, he'd be mad. However, he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at the beautiful blond who was smiling at him.  
The funniest thing about Luke and Ashton was that they were crushing on each other, without the other one knowing. Sure, Ashton didn't seem to give Luke much attention, but when he did you could see the heart eyes.

"Luke?" Ashton asked in disbelief.

"Hey Ashton," the blond greeted, smiling one of his perfect smiles. It could make Ashton happy and destroy him all at once.

"So," Luke began but felt nervousness building up in his chest. He bit his lip ring, a bad habit he had when he became nervous, "Mike, Cal and I are going to play at some bar later. And I," Luke stuttered a little at the end of the sentence, "was wondering if you'd like to come?"   
Ashton could see the hope in his eyes, and he couldn't find it in him to say no. He didn't want to crush Luke, because even though the 6'4 tall male could take care of himself he looked vulnerable right now.

"Yeah, uh sure," Ashton grinned. They probably wouldn't be playing music Ashton enjoyed, but he would still do it for Luke. "Just text me the address to the place?" He was already holding his phone and handed it over to Luke, who nodded.   
When he got his phone back he added a <3 to the contact name, but no one had to know.

To: Luke <3

I feel kind of stupid, seeing as you need my number to text me the address. Now you got it tho. Ashton x

From: Luke <3

Hah, that makes us two. See you there at seven x

Ashton walked into the bar and sighed. He couldn't tell if this night was going to be a bummer or not. However, a smile grew on his face seeing Luke on stage. He was singing with a beautiful voice – and if Agneta wasn't his favourite singer, Luke definitely would be.

On stage with the blond was two people Ashton recognized from school. The one with the green hair was Michael, while the other one was Calum. They were really great, however, Ashton would stick to ABBA and Madonna.   
The band didn't sing any originals, but most people started their career singing covers. Besides, it wasn't about making a name for themselves, it was about having fun. The three lads up on the stage definitely seemed to have fun.

For a brief moment, Ashton and Luke shared eye contact, and Luke winked at him. Making Ashton flustered, but he didn't take his eyes off the stage. The boys were singing songs from All Time Low, Blink-182, Nirvana, David Bowie, Fall Out Boy and so on. Artists Ashton enjoyed, but nothing could beat ABBA. Not even his queen Madonna. Neither could Lady Gaga or Beyoncé.

After a while, the show seemed to get to an end, before Luke spoke into the mic.

"This song is for a very special one in the crowd, so I hope you enjoy."

It took a while before Ashton recognized the song because it was different from the original. However, Ashton was ABBA fan #1; he knew all of their songs. So when Luke and his friends we're playing SOS by ABBA he would know. Surely, it was a rock version of SOS, but still SOS. First, he sang along to the lyrics without a second thought, before he realized. Luke and the others were playing this for him. Ashton was the "very special one", and honestly that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Ashton.

The rest of the song Ashton stood in the crowd grinning like a fool, his eyes not leaving Luke. When the song finished they thanked the audience and started packing up. Soon enough, Luke was standing next to Ashton with the guitar cage hanging over his shoulder.

"What did you think?" He asked, once again biting down on his lip ring. Anxious for the brunet's answer.

"I liked it, you were very good," Ashton complimented, smiling at Luke, who smiled back.

"And the ABBA song?"

"I loved it." It was impossible not to love it. Luke and ABBA combined, what more could one ask for?

"Good, it was meant for you," Luke grinned. Ashton really hoped Luke would stop smiling these stupid smiles; he looked too beautiful to be human.

"Why'd you dedicate a song to me?" Ashton figured out the song was meant for him. Who else could be a diehard ABBA fan in this small bar? However, he couldn't understand why Luke would do something like that.

Luke took a shaky breath before he looked into Ashton's hazel eyes. "Because I really like you," Luke confessed. Ashton was silent for a while, unsure if he heard Luke confessing to liking him. However, this must've made Luke think his feeling wasn't returned, because his face showed disappointed and the feeling of being hurt.

"I really like you too," Ashton said to Luke before the blond could walk away. A grin returned on Luke's face, and for a moment, they just looked at each other. Admiring each other.

"Would it be ok if I kissed you now?" Luke asked quietly, and Ashton nodded before their lips met. The kiss wasn't rushed or full of passion. It was cute and quite lovely. Their kips moved against each other at a slow pace, and Ashton felt the cool metal against his lips. The lip ring. However, it actually made the kiss a lot hotter than the already was.  
The kiss wasn't hot and messed up. There was no tongue involved. It was just them, being close together, sharing this moment.

Ashton's armed wrapped itself around Luke's neck, before finding their way up to his hair locks. Luke's hand rested on his hips, continuing kissing Ashton. Pouring his feelings into the kiss, telling how fond he was of the shorter male.

They pulled apart and no words were said, but there was no need for words to fill the silence.

"We're going on a date on Friday," Luke decided for the both. And if the date involved either Luke, pizza or ABBA, Ashton would be happy.


End file.
